This invention relates generally to systems for distributing information to a plurality of users.
Information may be broadcast to a plurality of users in a variety of environments. Information may be wirelessly transmitted from a network server to a plurality of wirelessly coupled processor-based systems. In addition, hard wired systems may be utilized to distribute information such as television programming to a variety of different users. In one scenario, a catalog of programs is available for distribution upon program selection to a plurality of receivers. Each receiver may determine which program to view.
For example, in a cable television distribution system, each home may have its own receiver. Each user can decide what video information to receive in a so-called video on demand system. When the user selects a particular video, that video is streamed to the user over the available transmission medium.
Obviously, if the transmission medium has a limited bandwidth and there are a large number of users, the possibility exists that each user may pick a different program, taxing the bandwidth of the transmission medium. In addition, different users may expect to receive video on demand, i.e., upon selection. Thus, different users may select the same video but may do so at different times. Because of the time difference between the selections, the same video may be transmitted to two different receivers but two different channels may be required because of the difference in start time of each video.
As a result, transmissions, such as video transmissions, to a large number of users may result in the consumption of relatively large amounts of bandwidth. The resulting bandwidth requirements may tax available resources. As a result, video on demand systems for example, are not widely available at this time.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to conserve bandwidth in the distribution or transmission systems for distributing information to a plurality of users.